This invention relates to a supporting device for a marine propulsion apparatus and more particularly to a device for protecting the supporting mechanism from water and for redirecting the water flow at the rear of the watercraft so as to avoid splashing.
In many watercraft, the outboard drive, be it either an outboard motor or the outboard drive portion of an inboard/outboard drive, is mounted in close proximity to the transom of the watercraft. Although such mounting arrangements have a number of advantages, there are times when it is desirable to mount the outboard drive at a relatively rearwardly spaced location from the transom. Such rear mounting of the outboard drive shifts the center of gravity rearwardly and permits the bow to operate in a more raised position so as to reduce the water resistance and improve the high speed performance. Also, such a mounting arrangement can improve the thrust transmission to the watercraft.
A wide variety of outrigger type supports have been proposed for accomplishing such a mounting. Although these outrigger type mountings are very useful in achieving their desired purpose, certain problems can result. For example, when operating under certain running conditions and particularly under slow speeds, the operation of the hull and transom on the water causes the water to flow upwardly along the transom and can impinge upon the supporting mechanism. Of course, it is desirable to protect the supporting mechanism from the intrusion of water, particularly when the supporting mechanism includes a tilt and trim arrangement for adjusting the tilt and trim positioning of the outboard drive.
Furthermore, the outboard drive normally includes a splash plate for precluding the propeller from splashing water onto the supporting mechanism and also from splashing this water into the watercraft. However, when the aforedescribed condition exists, the splash plate is not capable of performing its intended function.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved supporting device for a marine propulsion apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outrigger type supporting arrangement for an outboard drive wherein the outboard drive supporting mechanism is protected from water splashes under all running conditions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved supporting arrangement for a marine outboard drive wherein the supporting mechanism is protected from the water.